Auder
Auder is the Deity of creation and life. It is one of the eight deities of the world of Iotera, and is a very chaotic being. It has the most infamous record for causing havoc and striking fear in the lives of mortals. Personality Auder is every bit as chaotic as one of life may expect. It enjoys to just 'have a good time', and its whims and thoughts are erratic and difficult to predict. It tends to be quite sadistic, enjoying making people squirm and suffer. Despite the very dark mind set, Auder is quite naive and does honestly believe everyone enjoys what it does, and finds that is struggles most when others are not enjoying things as it is. This is especially true with its siblings, particularly that of Salome who it tends to frighten more often than not. While it is cruel and twisted, it does not believe in senseless killing. Suffering is just a part of life, after all, but death is never its end goal and it does not tend to resort to death in its actions unless it has been pushed far enough, or got a bit too excited. It often will show remorse if driven that far, but it is quickly distracted with other things and its actions would be quickly forgotten. Despite a more child-like demeanor and eagerness, Auder is quite calculating and strategic. In instances, especially involving combat, it is quick to act and figure situations out. Though often it is still just a game to it, and it is always a game it intends to win, having a very competitive streak and a need to be the best in such. Appearance As it is with the deities, Auder is able to free form shapeshift, appearing as it desires at any given moment. Auder's preferred appearance is a mass of blood, shifting between size and amount varying in mood and necessity. Only when interacting with others does it tend to take on other shapes - of any sentient species, usually forming itself from the inside out (so a building skeleton, muscle structure and veins, skin, and other from there). At times, and very common, it tends to forget steps across the body in its eagerness to associate and play. Though often if it is shifting to associate with things it intends to play with, it will take on the shape it knows is most terrifying that is not immediately nightmare fuel worthy. If the people are from a matriarchal society, it will appear as a woman for example. Due to its ever shifting form, it tends to have one thing noted and that is sectoral eyes, ranging from yellow to green to blue in the iris. This, of course, is not always the case but it has happened enough the monster is known for it. Magic and Abilities Creation: Just like its siblings, Auder is capable of manipulating the aeon in creation abilities. Technically, its power over that is the strongest, however its only instance in creating a species was an accident caused during combat with Thales. Species created by Auder: * Regoinile Life: Auder's ability over the aeon to grant life is only rivaled by others of the Triangle; Salome, whom can directly counter it, and Bataashi who can neutralize it. Because of this, Auder is able to perform the most rudimentary tasks to heal all the way up to using it to grant death upon others in the most horrific ways possible. However it seems to not to enjoy doing this, instead relying on its ability over the aeon and shifting self to play with people that way. Equipment Blood Orb: A part of the eight set that Frildrisk made in attempt to further aid them in controlling the magic flux on Iotera. The Blood orb is the one that pertains to Auder's abilities; it is said any mortal who uses it can be granted insane healing abilities that will surpass any master of the branch. However due to the nature of the mentality of Auder itself, there are many additional rumors it would turn one into something like that directly. Trivia * Auder was not a part of the beta Entanglement's 16 god set. It is the newest deity only existing in the canon, replacing many of the deities that were unable to be worked out. * Auder existed originally as a cannibalistic lab experiment. He was chosen for the rewrite of Entanglement to be the god of Life because Tenor was inspired in the concept how to live one must suffer and built around that, using preexisting characters that had yet to serve a purpose. Auder fit perfectly for the idea and things had been fleshed since then. Category:Characters Category:Deities